<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We all lie to ourselves by RosieWanKenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827315">We all lie to ourselves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieWanKenobi/pseuds/RosieWanKenobi'>RosieWanKenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want these two to have some happy sexy times together, Language, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieWanKenobi/pseuds/RosieWanKenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-off to resolve some Jopper sexual tension;) It gets pretty steamy!<br/>This is set after Season 2 and is unrelated to any events in Season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We all lie to ourselves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These characters belong to the brilliant Duffer Brothers!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joyce sat down beside him on the porch, taking the cigarette he offered her.</p><p>Hopper sighed, lighting her cigarette and then his own. “Jane is so smart. Soon she’s going to figure out that we don’t really know anything and she’s going to leave us in the dust.”</p><p>Joyce laughed. “Sometimes I feel like that about Will. He’s seen so much and he’s been through so much. They both have. And they’re so brave! But then I have to remind myself that we’re strong too. We’ve seen a lot of things. And look at us. We’re pretty bad ass.” She nudged Hopper’s shoulder.</p><p>He chuckled. “You are, Joyce. You always have been. Even in highschool. You were a tough, sexy badass and you took no one’s bullshit, not even mine.”</p><p>Joyce laughed, blushing and choking a little on her cigarette smoke. “Oh please! I fell for Lonnie’s bull shit. I was no badass with him.” Her face became serious. “He really fucked me up, Jim. I lied to myself so much with him.”</p><p>“I know, and I fucked up with Diane after Sara....” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We all lie to ourselves.” He was looking at her with such directness and then that devilish smile appeared on his face. But he didn’t have the same arrogance he used to. There was something almost vulnerable about the way he was looking at her. </p><p>She glided her fingers lightly across the stubble on his cheek. “I like this,” she said, and she kissed his cheek. </p><p>He threw his cigarette away and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her neck and her collar bone. His bristly cheek scraping at her skin. She tossed away her cigarette and just let him bite her neck for a moment. Then she spun around and clawed her fingers through his hair, kissing him hard on the mouth, biting his bottom lip until he groaned deep in his throat. His hands gripped her around the waist and she was already so turned on.</p><p>She pulled away. “Not now, Jim. Dinner later this week? Jane can stay at the Wheeler’s. I’ll come here.” She grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back until he moaned. “Okay?!” She said,  kissing his Adam’s apple, before turning away.</p><p>“Fuuuck, Joyce. Fuck you.” He smacked her ass before she walked back to her car. </p><p>She laughed and flipped her middle finger at him before slamming her car door, revving up her engine and driving away dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>The next evening, Joyce arrived home from work feeling restless after a long and tedious shift at Melvald’s General Store. Jonathan wasn’t back from Hawkins Post yet and Will was playing D&amp;D at The Wheeler’s. She was about to make herself a microwave dinner when the phone rang.<br/>
The sound of the telephone ringing still made her flinch, but she just took a breath and picked it up carefully.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Joyce,” said a familiar deep voice.</p><p>She smiled into the receiver, clutching absently at the phone chord and leaning against the wall.<br/>
“Hopper,” she said.</p><p>“Jane’s sleeping over at the Wheeler’s. Apparently Will’s there too.”</p><p>“Yes, he is.”</p><p>“Mike said they’re finally teaching Jane how to play D&amp;D.”</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“Joyce.”</p><p>“Jim, thanks for the call but my microwave dinner awaits.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake! Joyce!” Jim said, his voice sounding hoarse.</p><p>She laughed loudly into the phone. “I’ll see you soon, Hopper.” She hung up.</p><p> </p><p>In a surprisingly short amount of time Joyce was driving her car up the dirt drive to Chief Jim Hopper’s cabin in the woods.<br/>
Hopper opened the door. “Detective Byers,” he said teasingly.</p><p>“Chief Hopper,” Joyce grinned up at him.</p><p>Without warning he swept Joyce up in his arms and carried her inside. She laughed as he put her down on the edge of the kitchen table.</p><p>“The table, Hopper? Really?”</p><p>He leaned in, placing hungry kisses on her lips, and sliding both his hands under her shirt.<br/>
“Its been three weeks, Joyce. Three Weeks! And I’ve been thinking dirty thoughts.” He undid the zipper of her pants, and slid his hand inside her.</p><p>Joyce tilted her head back, moaning, as his lips grazed her neck. </p><p>“You’ve been missing me too, huh,” he murmured, as he pulled his hand out, already sticky from her wetness. </p><p>“Mmmm,” she said, as he licked his hand and then ran his middle finger down her cheek.</p><p>He hoisted her up so that she straddled him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pressed his arms firmly under her thighs, both his hands cupping her ass. She moaned, laughing a little.</p><p>He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall, grinding into her.</p><p>“Fuck, Jim,” she muttered as he dry humped her against the wall.</p><p>“What’s that, Joyce?” he whispered in her ear, biting it until she whined loudly.</p><p>“Fuck me, Jim. Fuck me.”</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her roughly. She stuck her tongue down his throat and dug her fingers into his neck until he groaned.<br/>
He pulled her off the wall and carried her to his room, kicking the door open with his foot. He put her on the bed and she stood on top of it, slightly taller than him. He grasped her waist, lifting up her shirt and kissing her stomach. He slid her jeans down her legs, kissing her thighs as he did so and making her shudder. She helped him pull his shirt up over his head.<br/>
He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing their bodies together and kissing her harder and harder.<br/>
He slid both his hands up her legs, gliding under the thin fabric of her underwear.<br/>
She closed her eyes, her whole body tingling. He lifted her up again and then laid her down onto the bed. Crawling over her and biting her underwear with his teeth until she moaned loudly.<br/>
He pulled them off and spread her legs apart, burying his face between her thighs. He rubbed his entire face and his nose inside her, before kissing her folds and teasing her clit with his tongue.<br/>
There was no one there except for them and she swore loudly and gripped his hair, pushing his head violently deeper inside her until he gasped for breath.</p><p>“Take your fucking pants off, Hopper,” she barked at him.</p><p>He did what he was told. She watched him take his cock in his hand and then crouch over her, sliding himself inside her slowly until she forgot to breathe.<br/>
“Are you okay, Joyce?” he murmured, moaning a little as he filled her.</p><p>She clawed his ass with both hands. “I’m good,” she panted. “Just fuck me already you son of a bitch.”</p><p>He began to thrust slowly. Joyce could see stars in her eyes, but she didn’t care. </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” he moaned, as he slowly sped up. Her legs were wrapped around his waist tightly and he kept both hands firmly planted on the bed so he didn’t crush her with his weight.</p><p>She let out sharp cries that drove him crazy and he pounded her with fluid thrusts over and over.<br/>
Then she grabbed his grizzled face in both her hands. “Flip over. Let me be on top now you fucking bastard!”</p><p>He hastily pulled out and flipped onto his back. She grabbed his cock in her hand, making him groan loudly, and she slid it back inside her, straddling him, with one hand scraping his chest.<br/>
He grasped her ass as she rode him violently, gracefully. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.</p><p>She slapped his face and he moaned. “You fucking good for nothing cop. What are you going to do to me, huh?!” She slapped him again. “Are you going to come for me?”</p><p>“Fuck, Joyce. Fuck.”</p><p>She cried out and her pelvic muscles clenched tightly as she felt herself reaching climax. She kept thrusting downwards as she moaned, and he let out a hoarse cry and came inside her.<br/>
She fell on top of him as he slid out of her. And he wrapped his huge arms around her until their skin was pressed tightly together. They just lay there, sweating and panting loudly.</p><p>“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Hopper murmured in her ear.</p><p>She chuckled, playing with the stubble on his cheek and breathing into his neck. “It just kind of comes out with you. God knows why.”</p><p>He squeezed her closer to him and smacked her ass.</p><p>“Fuck! You know I could go again right now,” she said.</p><p>He laughed. “You tire me out in the best ways. We should eat something, rest our muscles.”</p><p>Joyce sat up, stretching her arms out and basking in her nakedness, as Hopper watched her. “You make us sound old,” she said. “I don’t feel old. Not yet.” Her bare breasts were itching to be touched again. She clasped them in both her hands and looked at Hopper.</p><p>He sat up and pulled her too him, taking her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently, his lips making their way down her jaw to her neck and then her chest. He buried his face in her tits, growling like a sick son of a bitch until she laughed and moaned all at once and he bit each nipple, almost making her scream.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Jim!” She dug her nails into his scalp. He slipped a finger down and traced the edge of her pussy so lightly, until she shuddered.</p><p>“You want it again?” he murmured.</p><p>“Mmmm,” was all she could manage.</p><p>He lifted her and turned her around so her back was pressed to his chest. Then he lay on his side as if to spoon her. He grasped one of her breasts in his hands and dug his other hand deep inside her, making her ass writhe up against him.<br/>
Her breath caught in her throat as she let out a hoarse cry.<br/>
He moved his hand slowly, meticulously. Listening to every hitch of her breath, every slight tension in her body, working his two fingers deeper while his thumb teased her clit.<br/>
She didn’t say anything, she just gripped the sheets with one hand and clawed at his face with her other hand.<br/>
He breathed into her neck, his hand almost cramping, but he didn’t give a fuck. He maintained a slow, fluid motion, as her pelvic muscles twitched and moved to the rhythm of his hand.</p><p>“Oh..oh my..oh my fuuck...” she whispered, groaning in the back of her throat, her whole body shuddering and clenching up with tension, her wetness smearing his hand, as she climaxed.<br/>
He kissed her cheek and squeezed her tit and her ass simultaneously, her juices still on his hand.</p><p>“Fuck, Jim,” she said, a little out of breath.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking hot Joyce. You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>She laughed.<br/>
“No, I mean it,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her so close, smelling her neck and her hair. “Mmmmm.” He bit her shoulder gently. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Starving!” She said. She got out of his bed and pulled on her underwear and his t-shirt.</p><p>He chuckled. “Looks good on you,” he murmured, slowly sitting and then standing with a painful groan and a crack of his muscles. “God, I’m not as limber as I used to be.”</p><p>Joyce smirked at him. “I’d have to disagree. You’ve really improved a lot since... lets just say you’ve perfected your technique.”</p><p>“If you’re referring to the time I fingered you behind the bleachers in senior year, we were rudely interrupted,” Hopper protested, grunting as he pulled his pants on. He decided to forgo a shirt for now. He was too sweaty anyway. Middle aged man sweat. Sometimes he disgusted himself. At least Joyce still thought he had it.</p><p>“You were a little bit off in your uhh...geometry back then. Most guys were,” she said, smiling at the memory.</p><p>“You should have told me,” said Hopper. He followed Joyce into the bathroom. They both washed their hands.</p><p>“I didn’t really know how to articulate what I wanted back then. I mean, how was I supposed to know? Girls aren’t really taught about their sex organs. We were just told not to get pregnant and not to be sluts or whatever.”</p><p>Hopper’s look turned serious. “Hmmm that’s a good point. You’ll have to have a talk with Jane about it when she gets older, because I sure as hell don’t want too. I just want them all to stay kids, Joyce.”<br/>
He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close.</p><p>“I know,” she said, leaning her head back against his chest.<br/>
They stared at themselves in the bathroom mirror for several minutes.</p><p>“What are we doing, Jim?” asked Joyce, staring at her mirror self and at his mirror self.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said. “But I like this.” He squeezed her tighter, nuzzling his bristly cheek in her neck. “It feels right.”</p><p>“Yes. I like it too,” she said. She closed her eyes and matched her breathing with his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to hear from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>